1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical components, and in particular relates to composite capacitor/inductor resonant circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Resonant circuits use inductive and capacitive components. Twenty years ago these two components were combined using two coils. A second coil, having a diameter somewhat smaller than a first coil, was partially inserted axially inside the first coil. The inductance of the windings plus the capacitance between the windings was used to develop a series resonant circuit that did not require a separate capacitor. (See A. C. Doty, Jr. et al., xe2x80x9cIntroducing the Incons,xe2x80x9d OST, p. 11-14, February 1979, and U. S. Pat. Nos.3,980,975, 4,128,818, and 4,236,127.)
A composite capacitor/inductor resonant circuit is described employing alternate layers of conducting annuli and insulating annuli, coaxially positioned. Each annulus has a gap circumferentially positioned to provide a location for the primary inductor switch. The switch is connected to opposing ends of the separate annuli. Conceptually this arrangement forms a parallel plate transmission line with a switch positioned across the opposing ends. At resonance, the distributed circuit behaves as a lumped inductor and capacitor.